Chaos Reports
The Chaos Reports are a set of ten reports in Dissidia Final Fantasy. They are unlocked by beating a hero boss in Duel Colosseum with the corresponding antagonist. For example, the player defeats the Warrior of Light boss card with Garland. The boss card must be maximum strength and have the Double Judgment ruleset in effect. The Chaos Reports have an opposite set of reports, the Cosmos Reports. Report Archives Chaos Report #01 :Who... what am I? :My name no longer holds any meaning :in this world. :Long, long ago, my entire homeland quaked :in fear of the attack of unknown destroyers. :I searched for a final salvation. At last, I :found it...the power of discord, a power that :consumes and controls all others. Intoxicated :by its potential, my homeland asked me to :strengthen it—to use it more and more. :Yet, the one bearing that power had no desire :to destroy any more than was necessary. :Frustrated, the country culled his memories :to create a new being... one of harmony :that could subdue and control discord. Chaos Report #02 :Even if I can create a being of harmony :to manipulate discord, I cannot recreate :the one I loved. :An irreplaceable person has been stolen :from me. Now, here in this new world, :my new goal is clear. I will use anything :I must to achieve it. :Once the homeland decided that dedicating :itself to creating the ultimate weapon was :in the country's best interests... It is long :past time to complete that task. :One might ask if there is any connection :between this decision and the loss of :my wife... To that, I say I am a scientist. :I know well the line between public and :personal matters. :...And it is drawn here. Chaos Report #03 :I have entered into a contract with a certain :dragon wandering through space and time. :I asked that whenever a conflict between :the gods ends, the defeated god be brought :back with new pawns to start fighting again. :In payment, I gave up my flesh. Already, it was :weak and feeble, thus its loss has been :even less of an inconvenience than I imagined. :I need discord to absorb even greater powers... :this is the way to salvation left to me. Chaos Report #04 :Each of the two entities overflowed with a pure, :unwavering strength. But it was precisely their :diametric nature that kept the power in check :and stabilized the world. :I decided the realms of possibility could not :be allowed to be shackled and end there. :At length, I found a certain intriguing existence... :a knight driven by hatred, trapped within the :chains of time. Discord had called to him...or :perhaps it was he who called discord to :himself. I do not know, and it does not matter. :What does it that he has accepted a destiny :of unending conflict, and that he will stand at :the right hand of discord to see it through. :With this, the eternal war finally begins. Chaos Report #05 :Harmony and discord are both created beings. :While observing how they acquired pawns to :fight in their conflict, I found that a great :number of the consciousnesses had drifted to :this world from other dimensions. :I wondered if I might be able to give those :consciousnesses physical form. After countless :experiments, finally my testing reached success. :The failures were dealed in the Interdimensional :Rift. :Within the created pawns were some whose :faith in themselves wavered--who questioned :their very reason for living. It seemed that :existence itself was not sufficient incentive. :It causes me to wonder...Were those drifting :consciousnesses remnants created in the :past? Or spirits meant to exist into the future? :This is something no one can know. Chaos Report #06 :The pawns continue to fight this war, split down :the lines of harmony and discord. To my eyes, :their power is trivial. :Yet, there has been an anomaly. After one war :ended and Shinryu came to purify the world, :some pawns were reborn retaining memories :from their previous lives. :It does not seem to be limited to any one side's :followers, so long as the being in question is :wrapped in some strong emotion. Faith, regret, :fear, it does not seem to matter. :This must be some sort of omen... Chaos Report #07 :A pawn has appeared, willing to sacrifice :himself to further understand the truth of :this world. :Was he able to retain his memories, somehow? :Or, perhaps he found a way to escape the :world's cleansing? :While the way my people pass down memories :makes a physical body unnecessary, in truth, :there is no such thing as a permanently :physical object to begin with. :As if to illustrate this fact, the goddess of :harmony fragments her own vessel. :Perhaps this unending war to create the :ultimate weapon has already brought forth :its own demise. Chaos Report #08 :It seems someone has found a use for :the failed experiments I sealed into the :Interdimensional Rift. :These soulless pawns are used as tools of :war, destroying the delicate balance between :harmony and discord. :Yet the pawns of harmony choose to stand :and face this challenge, while the pawns of :discord fight on, groping towards an :understanding of the truth behind this world. :The world of a vessel is fluid, only determined :by that which fills it. :In this, the thirteenth matchup of the vessels :of the world - the god and goddess - one can :Only wonder what properties they will gain. Chaos Report #09 :All men are brought into the world in a flood of :tears. In the beginning, at least, all men are equal. :However, somewhere along the line, this :inevitably changes. Even pawns--while their :makeup is the same, the experiences that shape :them give them individual forms, sending them :down different paths. :The one bringing this long, long cycle of conflict :to an end is a pawn seemingly bred for war. :I was unable to achieve the power of utter :chaos. I could not complete my revenge. And :yet... I have no more regrets. :I can only wish for a peaceful future for the :world that so long ago was my home. Chaos Report #10 :All was born from hatred - creating this world, :dragging him to it... swearing revenge on those :who ravenously desired power - endless :experiments meant to induce a greater and :more deadly strength. :However, he - they both have taught me :something through this neverending battle... :Even the Great Will himself can be led. :What path will they follow from now on? :As a researcher, I cannot help but be intrigued. Report analysis The reports seem to cover the story of Cid, his hand in the creation of Chaos, and how he made his pact with Shinryu to create the endless cycle and refine Chaos into a weapon to wreak vengeance on those that used his family. It also ponders how the characters are able to retain some memory of their past selves when the next war starts. Reports #05 and #07 imply that the characters in the world of Dissidia may simply be advanced manikins that Cid has infused with wandering souls from the Rift. This is retconned by Dissidia 012, which makes it clear the summoned warriors are the same persons as their original counterparts. Errors Chaos Report #03 had an error in the US release, the last line worded as "this is the the way to salvation left to me". de:Chaos-Berichte es:Informes de Caos Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Written works